the day that would have been a normal day
by Anastasiaishere
Summary: What happens if someone in the pack falls to the ground at lunch in school? Will they know what to do and will they find out what happened? (English is not my first language sry)
1. Chapter 1

**The day that would have been a normal day**

Chapter 1.

He woke up like he does every day, because it was just a normal day.

It was the beginning of the school week and Stiles was already late to school. He hurried up and collected the books and papers he needed for the day, but on some clothes, brushed his teeth's and went out of the door.

It was a beautiful day, you could hear the birdsongs from the distance, you could feel the sun touching your skin with its warmth and it was just a really good morning.

He jumped in his car and put the keys in to start the engine and was now on his way to his first class for the day.

When he arrived at the school, he was only two minutes late, so he took a calm and deep breath and headed to class.

Your late Stilinski! Coach yelled when he stepped in the classroom.

Yeah, sorry coach it won't happen again, Stiles said as he headed to sit down

You better mean that Stilinski, don't make me have a worse day then I already have!

Stiles sat down and turned his head back to get eye contact with Scott who was sitting behind him and smiled.

After class all friends met up in the hallway by Stiles locker, Malia, Lydia & Scott.

He kissed Malia when she came up to him, omg how he had missed her, even if they had hung out the whole weekend.

Okay, I am starting to get really hungry now, let's go out and eat lunch. Malia said.

They all walked out and took a table in the middle of the backyard.

All the sudden when Stiles was about to sit down, he got a rush of dizziness and his vision got dark for a second. He hoped that no one notice it. What was that all about? Probably just the heat, he probably just needed to drink some more water.

But of course, both Malia and Scott noticed it with their super- powers to smell everything, and gave etch other worried looks, but they didn't say anything because it was probably nothing, and they would just keep an extra eye on him the rest of the day.

It was only about twenty minutes left on their lunchbreak and Stiles felt the dizziness coming over him again and he just got this overflooding feeling that he was going to pass out and he didn't want to do that in front of the whole school and he just needed to go to the bathroom and sit down and breath for a moment where no one could see him.

He stood up and started walking away from his friends which they reacted to because he didn't say where he was going.

Malia and Scott decided to follow him because they got this feeling that something was not right, and they could not just sit down and ignore it.

Where is he going? Why is he going to the bathroom stall that no one ever uses? Scott said to Malia as they were walking a few meters behind Stiles.

Gosh why won't this dizziness go away? And why can't I feel my lips or hands? What is happening to me? So many thoughts where going through Stiles head as he opened the door to the bathroom he found in the more calm and empty area of the school.

Right as he got inside of the door everything got pitch black.

Omg Stiles! Malia yelled as she opened the door to the bathroom Stiles had gone through.

Jesus, what is happening?! Scott yelled as he ran towards Stiles who was laying on the cold brick floor.

What they saw when they opened the door was nothing they could imagine happening to any member of their beautiful pack.

Stiles was laying on the floor having a full-blown seizure and blood coming out of his mouth, probably from biting his own tongue.

Scott turned his friend sideways and Malia took some paper towels to clean up all the fluid on Stiles face so it would not block his airways. Scott knew, from med class that you are not allowed to touch someone who is having a seizure and that you could wait it out. He also knew that if the seizure last more than five minutes it can cause brain damage and you have to call 911, but Scott already dialed his mom so she could come because he, and everyone else know that Stiles and his father can´t afford any more hospital visits.

After about two minutes Stiles body started to calm down and the seizure stopped. He let out a big breath and opened his eyes and gazed around him.

Hey buddy, you´re okay! You just had a seizure and my mom is on her way ok?

Scott could see that Stiles was really confused and probably have no idea of where he is or who he is, which is common for some right after having a fit.

Stiles, buddy, do you know who I am? Scott asked with a calm voice just to see what the situation is for the moment.

What? Whnat happen? Wh.. why am I on the floor? Stiles looked down on himself before he looked at both Malia and Scott.

Malia was sitting against the wall with tears in her eyes, she had never seen something like this before, and she had hoped to never have to, specially to someone she loves. She felt so useless but also so incredibly grateful that Scott was there and knew exactly what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

When Melissa arrived at the school, she quickly but quietly ran towards the bathroom Scott had said they were at. She opened the door and saw the normally energetic boy laying completely exhausted on the cold floor with his head held up by Malia´s lap.

Hey Stiles honey, how are you feeling? What happened? Melissa asked Stiles while she took out a blood precure machine.

I.. I just got really dizzy, and then black, … I was going to school. Melissa, Scott and Malia looked at each other when they noticed Stiles is still confused and out of it.

Okay, we need to get him somewhere else, somewhere more comfortable than the floor. Do you guys think you can get him to the car safe? Melissa asked both Scott and Malia.

Scott grabbed one side of Stiles while Malia grabbed the other and they lifted him up and started slowly going to the outside where Melissa´s car was parked.

They decided to drive to Scott´s house and easily put Stiles down on the couch, his consciousness had improved on their way to the house, but both his mind and body were. Still exhausted from the fit he experienced.

Malia held Stiles close to her body while Melissa started to do more tests on him, at least tests she could to by herself outside of the hospital.

\- Honey, have you started some new medication, or have you been feeling some other symptoms before today?

\- He´s not been feeling so good... mentally for some time now, I gave him some serotine just for now before he meets up with a doctor. Malia said while looking concerned at his beloved boyfriend.

\- But he tried to brush it off like it was nothing, he don't want to put more bills in his father's hands since… you know…

What they didn´t know was that Stiles had been doing something he hadn´t told them,

He had been sleepwalking for a while ever since the Nogitsune. He didn't want to tell Scott or Malia, and especially not Lydia, he didn't want to put more stress and worries in their already full up crazy shit, so he did what he always do when it comes to his mental health., he tried to bury it deep down so no one would notice, so that he could deal with it by himself.


End file.
